Mister Balamb
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Selphie tiene una gran idea para el festival estudiantil... quien ganará este insano concurso? ULTIMO CAPITULO! no se lo pierda!
1. Chapter 1

Mister Balamb

_By: Ako __Nomura_

Capitulo 1:

Selphie corría por los pasillos circulares del Balamb garden intentando captar la atención de posibles ayudantes para el comité del festival estudiantil pero parecía no haber interesados, la mayoría inventaban excusas para no participar incluso dentro de sus amigos. Ella no entendía esa aptitud de los balambianos, en su época en el Trabia garden era una gran fiesta que movía a todo el garden, pero aquí el estusiasmo era casi nulo.

Ya algo cansada de la faena y con hambre se dirigió al comedor y encontró la compañía de Irvine, su actual novio.

- vamos, tu eres el ser mas alegre que conozco, no pongas esa cara, de seguro encontraras equipo- trataba de animarla el chico al ver la cara de su novia.

- no es fácil si no hay interesados- la extrovertida chica revolvía la comida de su plato con el tenedor comiendo no con mucho animo – creo que esta vez no resultara – sentencio.

- no digas eso, lo que falta es una idea nueva ¿me entiendes? Todos los años lo mismo aburre- dijo intentando excusar a los que se rehusaron.

Selphie miro al francotirador a esos hermosos ojos verdes de este (n/a: no estoy segura de esto, los tiene verdes verdad?) Y le vino la iluminación – ¡ya se!- gritó ella- ¡gracias amor, eres lo mejor!- se abrazo al vaquero - ¿y cual el la brillante idea?- no comprendiendo la repentina alegría de la trabiana – se me acaba de ocurrir algo que te gustara mucho- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- ¡un concurso de belleza!- le dijo.

- eso suena muy bien- le contesto Irvine con su típica sonrisa coqueta imaginando chicas en bikini en una pasarela.

- ¿tu crees? Entonces, tu serás el primer participante- le anuncio Selphie mientras lo volvía a abrasar – ¡necesito mas participantes!- luego hecho a correr fuera del comedor con renovados ánimos.

-¿QUEEE¡Hey, espera!- le grito a su hiperactiva novia pero ya era tarde, la chica ya había volado.

Apenas al salir del comedor se topa con Seifer - ¡¡tu¿Por que no participas en el concurso de belleza masculina que estoy organizando¡¡¡Di que siii!!!- el rubio arqueo una ceja ante la repentina propuesta de Selphie, pero de inmediato formó su sonrisa arrogante, no podía perder la oportunidad de demostrar que es el mejor en todo, hasta la belleza- por supuesto mensajera ¿Dónde firmo?- la incansable chica dio un salto de felicidad- luego haré la lista de los participantes, ahora necesito hablar con algunas personillas- dicho esto prosiguió su camino.

Esas personillas se trataban de Rinoa, Quistis y Xu, se imaginó que serian las primeras en ayudarla a organizar todo, con esta esperanza se dirigió a la biblioteca, si no encontraba a Rinoa encontraba a Quistis, las dos tenían la costumbre de leer allí.

Grande fue su decepción al no encontrarlas pero también grande fue su alegría al ver a su amigo Zell hablando con la tímida bibliotecaria de trenza. Una mueca picarona se formo en los labios de la seed, se acercó despacio para no interrumpir a la pareja tan luego, cuando se encontraba ya al lado del karateca con la misma mueca le pego suavemente con el codo pero lo suficiente para que él se sobresaltara – jajajaja, oye vengo a hacerte una propuesta- dijo mientras lo miraba muy divertida.

-¿Qué… que quieres?- le entro un miedo terrible de pronto, la mirada de su amiga no le gustaba nada ¿y si la bibliotecaria pensaba mal sobre aquello?

- veras, estoy organizando un concurso de belleza masculina y me gustaría que participaras ¿Qué dices?-

- ¡YOO!- no se la creyó- pero si yo no sirvo para esas cosas- dijo sorprendido

- no seas malito- le suplica su amiga haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Por qué no? Participa Zell- interrumpe la bibliotecaria con las mejillas enrojecidas lo que hizo que él también se sonrojara y la mas bajita rehiciera su risita picara. Era una persona que no llamaba la atención demasiado, pero todos los amigos de Zell se daban cuenta que a este si le llamaba la atención, Irvine le había dado consejos y las chicas siempre lo animaban a declararse pero el quería hacerlo a su propio ritmo y forma, quería que ella lo aceptara por ser él, no por la estrategia usada. Pero ante aquel comentario… y su mirada… ¿él le gustaba?

- está bien- dijo bajando la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza

- ¡estupendo!- y satisfecha de la respuesta salio del lugar

Decidió dirigir sus pasos al tercer piso, allí seguramente encontraría a Quistis y a Xu trabajando y de paso trataría de convencer a Squall de participar, aunque dudaba de esto ultimo, considerando el genio de este.

Al tomar rumbo al ascensor vio como Trueno y Viento reprochaban a un niño que corría por los pasillos, miro bien a Trueno, no era guapo como los concursantes que ya estaban en lista pero la variedad haría el concurso mas interesante, y con esa intención se acerco al comité disciplinario.

-¡hola chicos¿Podría pedirles un favor?- pregunto para llamar la atención del dúo.

- pida no ma´- le contesta Trueno

- verán, estoy buscando participantes para un concurso de belleza masculina y me gustaría que tu participaras ¿que dices? Y tu Viento me gustaría que me ayudaras en la organización ¡digan que si!- les suplica la bajita, ambos toman posición de reflexión.

-apoyo- contesta Viento haciendo un gesto de afirmación – yo no sé, pa´mi no son esa cosas- sincera Trueno

- pero… ¡por favor!- vuelve a hacer pucheros Selphie, acto seguido Viento le da una patada en la canilla a su compañero de faena – participar- le sentencia.

- ¡eta bien, eta bien! Pero no te ponga violenta- contesta mientras se soba el lugar lastimado.

- ¡gracias a ambos!- luego de guiñarle el ojo a Viento y esta le afirma con la cabeza vuelve nuevamente sus pasos al ascensor.

Al subir se encuentra con Quistis, Xu y Nida en el puente de mando cada uno en su trabajo

- ¡hey¿Qué tal?- eleva la voz la alegre chica haciendo que los tres la miraran- chicas, me tienen que ayudar- prosigue sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- ¿que pasa?- pregunta Xu extrañada de la presencia de Selphie en aquel lugar.

- sucede que tengo una nueva idea para el festival estudiantil y necesito todas las manos posibles-

- ya te dije que no puedo Selphie- contesta Quistis sintiéndose acorralada.

- pero ahora te va a gustar- dicho esto les cuenta todo el plan y los participantes ya anotados, las tres se ríen por lo bajo llamando la atención del piloto.

- Nida ¿por que no participas?- levanta la voz Xu al ver el rostro de confusión del chico, este se pone colorado como un tomate - ¡estupenda idea¿Te apuntas?- pregunta la de amarillo ante la ocurrencia de Xu.

- no lo sé…- todas sabían que él era muy tímido pero aún así tenía sus encantos, luego de reflexionar unos instantes – esta bien- no sabían cual era la razón por la que aceptó pero se sentían felices por ello y continuaron con los planes, en ese momento ven pasar a Rinoa y Squall hacia el despacho de este, Selphie corrió hacia ellos.

-¡chicos, les quiero preguntar algo!- les grita agitando los brazos la hiperactiva amiga, ambos se giran para quedar cara a cara con ella – Rin ¿podrás ayudarme con el comité estudiantil, verdad?-

- ya te dije que si- Rinoa era una de las pocas que habían aceptado desde el principio, a ella también le gustaba ese tipo de actividades.

- y tu, Squall… ¿quieres participar en un concurso de belleza?- pregunto la trabiana con algo de miedo.

- ni hablar- se limitó a contestar el de negro.

- no seas malo, participa por mi ¿si?- le replica su novia tomándole del brazo mientras Selphie le ponía cara de perrito perdido, pero no parece hacer efecto ¿cómo se podían tan solo imaginar que él participaría de algo como eso¿Es que acaso no le conocían? Era como pedir que un t-rex bailara tango, pero…

-jajaja, claro que no va a participar si sabe que va a perder con esa cara tan afeminada- la fuerte voz de Seifer se escucho tras sus espaldas con su aire de superioridad se acercó al trío.

- no te incumbe mis motivos Seifer y recuerda que te diriges a un superior- contesto fríamente el taciturno, no tenia ganas de enfrentarse a su eterno rival.

- HUY, si se me olvida ¡el GRAN comandante no se puede rebajar ante cosas tan mundanas!- ironizó el rubio sabiendo que esto haría enojar al castaño. Pero Squall no contesto, solo se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino pero Rinoa no le dejó, lo miró extrañada.

- te da miedo perder ante mi, reconócelo- enfatizó el mas alto, esto ya era demasiado, Rinoa lo detenía, Selphie seguía mirándolo con cara de perrito perdido y Seifer lo provocaba… por lo visto, si hay una manera de que un t-rex baile tango.

- esta bien, conste que a la primera que intentes que haga el ridículo te suspendo- aclaró a la organizadora.

- ¡¡si!!- gritaron juntas las chicas y Seifer miró con sus aires de superioridad a su rival, no seria divertido si no podía humillarlo en el concurso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste, y que dejen reviews, sean buenos o malos, acepto las críticas.

En el próximo capitulo será el concurso en pleno… ¿Cómo se comportaran nuestros galanes ante las pruebas?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de:

Gracias a Rinoaangelo y a Llana por su apoyo… eso le sube el animo a cualquiera y espero no defraudar ahora.

* * *

Ahora si:

Mister Balamb

Capitulo 2:

La semana de preparativos paso muy rápida, cuando se supo lo del concurso una ola de chicas se ofrecieron para ayudar, por lo que fue mas fácil todo… ahora todo estaba listo y sobre el escenario cantaban los "chocobos hardcore" un grupo muy popular formado por estudiantes del garden. Tras el escenario los 6 participantes del show principal se preparaban para el espectáculo, Selphie les había pedido que fueran con ropa casual y nada de sus trajes de batalla y lo demás se lo dejara a ella, que todo seria una sorpresa.

Squall miraba a su alrededor sin mucho interés, y se preguntaba a si mismo que clase de poder sobrenatural poseía la pequeña y saltarina Selphie como para convencer a 6 guerreros de elite, entrenados desde la infancia en la mas compleja táctica militar y de supervivencia, de las academias militares mas prestigiosas y reconocidas del mundo, en participar en nada mas ni menos que un concurso de belleza. Sacudió la cabeza, en realidad no quería saberlo.

- ¡bien chicos! ¡Escuchen todos!- comenzó Selphie- esta es la ultima canción, cuando oigan sus nombres van saliendo. Ok?- todos asintieron.

- selph, una pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No nos has explicado en que consiste todo esto- toma la palabra Irvine.

- primero una pequeña presentación, luego un modelaje en bañador y lo último es una sorpresa- respondió la chica guiñando un ojo

- ¿bañador? No nos has pedido que trajéramos uno- intervino Nida

- de eso no se preocupen- contesto la castaña – bien. Todo listo, prepárense y suerte- dicho esto salio al exterior y dejo a unos muy confundidos participantes mirándose uno al otro.

Cuando termino la canción y todos aplaudieran al grupo, Selphie tomo el micrófono y se coloco a un costado del escenario y hablo así:

- ¡bienvenidos sean todos y todas a esta versión del festival estudiantil!- gritó dando saltitos- ¡ahora daremos comienzo al show principal! ¡lo que todos esperaban!- tomo aire- ¡con ustedes Mister Balamb!- las chicas en su mayoría aplaudía y gritaban con entusiasmo, solo algunos chicos parecían interesados, la mayoría solo acompañaban a sus amigas y novias- primero que nada presentare al jurado de este certamen, ellas son quienes descalificaran si alguno hace algo no debido y eliminaran a los primeros 3 y uno de los que sigan participando se convertirá en el Mister Balamb de este festival elegido por el publico- las chicas se vieron interesadas con esto ultimo- bueno, comenzare- tomo pausa

- ella, tiene la suerte de tocar todos los cuerpecitos de nuestro galanes cada vez que se lesionan- hizo un sobreactuado gesto de envidia- ¡con nosotros la doctora Kadowaki!

La nombrada se levanto de su asiento en una mesa al otro costado del escenario y saludo al público.

- la siguiente trabaja diariamente con ellos, es una gran amiga y excelente colega – apunta a quien presenta - ¡nuestra querida Xu!

Esta se levanta de su asiento y da una reverencia, se escuchan piropos por parte de algunos chicos.

- ella es como una hermana mayor para la mayoría de los participantes, pero aun así prometió ser justa en su veredicto- le sonríe- ¡les presento a Eleone!

Eleone se levanta y también da una reverencia.

- y por ultimo, la presidenta de este jurado, esposa del director y una madre para la mayoría de los participantes - también le sonríe- ¡con ustedes Edea!

Esta saluda pero los espectadores aplauden tímidamente, ya era de conocimiento público que no era malvada pero aun así no se olvidaba fácilmente la imagen de "la bruja Edea".

- ahora presentaremos a nuestros galanes- dijo Selphie dando un salto y un golpe a aire y hubo un estallido de aplausos.

- nuestro primer participante viene desde la lejana Galbania y es el mejor francotirador del Garden- se sonroja- ¡Irvine Kinneas!

Este hace aparición con una gabardina negra delgada de 2 hileras de botones, un pantalón de tela beige, botas negras y su tradicional sombrero de cowboy. Saluda al público con una amplia sonrisa y al llegar al lado de Selphie le cierra un ojo, las chicas y algunos chicos gritaban como si de una estrella de cine se tratara.

- el siguiente mantiene a raya el orden del Garden como presidente del comité disciplinario y es un diestro del sable-pistola… ¡Seifer Almacy!

El joven camina mientras pasa una mano por su rubio cabello, lleva puesto una camiseta sin mangas gris, jeans azules medio gastados en la parte baja y zapatos grises también. Saluda al público apuntando a algunas y se coloca al lado de vaquero, aun había algo de resentimiento pero no podían negar que el chico estaba buenísimo y eso se hizo notar en los aplausos dados.

- el tercer participante es un excelente karateca, adora los hot dogs y es un amigo sin igual… ¡Zell Dincht!

Este camina tímidamente dando saludos al público con la mano, este lleva una remera deportiva en tonos azules y rojos, pantalones también deportivos negros con franjas rojas a los costados y zapatillas en los mismos tonos. Al colocarse al lado de Seifer este le dice "gallina" por lo bajo para que solo él escuche y el tatuado responde apretando los puños y los dientes. Las chicas aplauden con entusiasmo.

- el cuarto participante también pertenece al comité disciplinario, tiene un bronceado y un acento caribeño que les encantara… ¡Trueno!

Con un caminar torpe por los nervios entra Trueno también saludando, este lleva puesto una camiseta sin mangas blanca, un saco de vestir gris, pantalones hilo azul oscuro y zapatos negros, todo elegido por Viento, se coloca al lado del karateca. Las chicas aplauden mas sorprendidas que entusiasmadas.

- el siguiente pilotea esta gran nave cada vez que es necesario moverla- dice apuntando al Garden- es muy aplicado y un gran seed… ¡Nida!

Nida se ve realmente nervioso, sonrojado a mas no poder, saluda tímidamente al publico apenas mirándolo, por vestimenta lleva una remera piqué verde clara, pantalones de vestir verde oscuro con grandes bolsillos a los costados y zapatos negros. Las chicas gritan y aplauden, por lo visto tiene varias admiradoras.

- el ultimo participante es quien toma las grandes decisiones aquí, gran guerrero del sable-pistola y gran amigo… ¡Squall Leonhart!

Con su altivo caminar ni siquiera mira al público, va vestido con una camisa negra con los 4 botones superiores desabrochados, por insistencia de Rinoa, dejando entre ver a griever en su pecho, pantalones de vestir también negros y zapatos del mismo color. Primero hubo un silencio ante la sorpresa, pero después el estallido de aplausos y gritos se escuchó muy fuerte.

- las chicas y yo queremos saber por que deberíamos elegirlos como mister balamb y tambien una pequeña demostración de ese por que- sugiere la presentadora.

El primero es Irvine, este toma el micrófono y dice: - hola a todas- guiña un ojo- elíjanme mister balamb y bueno… recibirán una muy grata recompensa- dicho esto se saca el sombrero y les ofrece la mejor de sus sonrisas luego se desabrocha parte de la gabardina… solo con eso se gano al público.

Seifer le quita el micrófono – no le hagan caso a este cowboy de cuarta, el mejor aquí soy yo- con una pose digna de cualquier hiphopero- si quieren un hombre de verdad, ya saben donde mirar- le da una furtiva mirada a sus contrincantes, coloca un pie hacia delante y con las dos brazos extendidos pareciera que quisiera abrasar al publico con la cabeza daleada pero antes de terminar su extraña demostración Zell le quita el micrófono.

- ¡chicas!... ¡yo!- parece muy acelerado- voten por mi y les prometo un striptis!- dijo dando un golpe al aire, todos los demás participantes y el publico le miraron raro… ¿realmente seria capas de algo así?

El tatuado le entrega el micrófono al mas grueso del grupo, este no sabe como mejorar la "oferta" de Zell – mi nias bonitas, i me´ligen le hago un bailecito muy ico- se le ocurre y mueve los hombros, provocando una risita general, dicho esto le entrega el micrófono al piloto.

- bueno yo… no les prometo mucho- dice bajando la cabeza- pero si me eligen se los agradeceré de muy buena manera- dice dando una hermosa sonrisa, a las chicas mas le despierta ternura que otra cosa aquel chico. Le entrega el micrófono al comandante muy respetuosamente.

-………..- Squall nunca fue bueno con las palabras, tenía ganas de decir "me da igual que voten por mí" pero sabia que Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis le reprocharían después- si votan por mi… les hago una gran demostración de agradecimiento- nadie entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero abría expectativas.

-¡muchísimas gracias a todos, ahora deben ir a prepararse para lo siguiente!- dijo muy entusiasmada la castaña- ¡ahora con ustedes "jazz moogles"!- el grupo de música subió al escenario mientras los participantes del concurso bajaban.

- muchachos, aquí están sus bañadores, ¡cámbiense rápido!- les apresura Selphie

- ¡¿a esto llamas bañador?! ¡Mas bien es un bóxer!- exclama Seifer al recibir su prenda – ¿realmente quieres que salgamos con esto al escenario?- dijo levantando en el aire el bañador azul oscuro con el signo del Graden en el muslo derecho

- si, estoy segura- le contesta la mas baja con los brazos en jarra- no es justo que el bañador de los hombres cada vez sea mas grande mientras que el de las mujeres es mas pequeño, ¡nosotras también tenemos derecho a mirar buenas piernas! – dice levantando los brazos, el interpelado arquea una ceja.

- Selphie, ¿de donde sacaste nuestras tallas?- interrumpe Squall al darse cuenta que en la etiqueta de su bóxer digo bañador salía exactamente su talla, nadie a parte de él se había dado cuenta, así que cayeron en la cuenta de que el castaño tenia razón.

Un escalofrió de terror recorrió la columna dorsal de todos los chicos al ver la cara… ¿viciada?... de la cuestionada… ¡¿que horrible truco había utilizado para su vil cometido?!

Pero ella se largo a reír – en serio ¡si hubieran visto sus caras!- todos se sintieron incómodos con la reacción de la chica – no se preocupen, solo le pregunte a la lavandera, todos saben que ella sabe todo, no saben la de historias que tuve que tragarme para que me diera sus tallas- esa vieja arpía, como lavandera era buena y por eso llevaba tantos años en el Graden, pero era mejor como chismosa, todos los cuentos salían de su boca, gracias a lo que encontraba en las prendas que recibía a diario, además de ser como la matriarca de todo el fandom del Garden, no se le escapaba ninguna.

Todos se fueron a cambiar sin decir nada mas, cuando ya estaban listos los "jazz moogles" estaban por terminar.

Desde la parte mas alejada del escenario Quistis preparaba su Canon EOS 500 con un lente de 500 Mm. para el encargo de las chicas, tener un repertorio de fotografías de lujo del espectáculo.

- ¡ahora si! ¡Chicas atentas!- con esto los chicos aparecieron en el escenario con sus bóxers digo bañadores en el escenario, en el mismo orden que siempre se presentaron

Irvine caminaba por la pasarela como si de un modelo profesional se tratase, daba giros y les mostraba sus mejores partes, las chicas gritaban como locas e Irvine lo sabia, se había dejado el pelo suelto por lo que le bailaba sobre los hombros dándole un toque como de galán de telenovela.

Luego Seifer caminaba de una forma algo más brusca, sacando músculos como un fisicoculturisca, aunque le faltaba poco para ser uno, Quistis negó con la cabeza para no reír a carcajada con el espectáculo que ofrecía el chico. El rubio se le ocurrió que sacando ventaja de su buen físico era la única forma de ganar, además, ¿Quién de los otros podía competir en eso con él? Su egocéntrico cerebro no le dio respuesta y en cierto modo el público lo apoyo, sin saber, en aquel pensamiento, gritaban.

A Zell no se le ocurrió otra cosa que avanzar con sus técnicas de karate, así mostraría su atlético cuerpo ¿no? A dar una patada al aire las chicas exclamaron de entusiasmo, termino su espectáculo dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo dando la espalda al público, luego se giro y les mostró su mejor sonrisa, diviso a la bibliotecaria en el público sonriéndole ampliamente lo que hizo que se sonrojara al igual que esta.

Trueno también mostró músculo, este era mas fornido que Seifer por lo que este se enojo al ver que su compañero de faena usaba la misma "técnica", pero a las balambianas no es que no les gustara sino que lo vieron predecible. Pero Viento le dio un gesto de aprobación cuando este le consulto con la mirada, se fue contento.

Nida realmente no sabia que hacer, así que intento imitar en algo a Irvine, pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía en cierto modo, a pesar de lo torpe que parecía a las chicas les gusto y lo aplaudían, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara mas, Xu y Quistis reían tapándose la boca con la mano.

Squall tuvo una idea radical, mostró lo sensual que podía llegar a ser, cosa que dejo con la boca abierta a muchas y muchos, caminó de forma lenta mientras pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha por su piel mostrando un rostro como… ¿placentero? La mayoría nunca lo habían visto siquiera mostrar una expresión y ahora… nadie sabia que pensar, sobretodo Rinoa, ella conocía perfectamente esa faceta del chico, pero nunca se imagino que la usara, un pequeño rayo pasó por su brazo izquierdo haciendo un ruido parecido a un chillido, 2 muchachas que se encontraban a su lado salieron asustadas ante la demostración de poder involuntario de la bruja, mientras el resto gritaban ante sus sueños hechos realidad.

- ¡gracias muchachos! Ahora el jurado eliminara a 3 participantes, es una lastima pero así son las reglas del juego- dio a entender Selphie- ahora ¿cual es el primer eliminado?- le dio la palabra a Xu.

- el primero que decidimos eliminar es por falta de originalidad, por lo tanto es…-

-o-

-o-

-o-

- Trueno- termina por decir, el nombrado baja la cabeza en son de derrota y sale del escenario, allí lo recibió Viento con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que le extraño al moreno pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ahora ¿quien se quedara?- da la palabra a la dra. Kadowaki

- el que decidimos que debe seguir por que lo hizo de forma esplendido es…-

-o-

-o-

-o-

- Irvine- este hincho pecho y dio un paso adelante con aire de triunfo.

-¿quien también nos deja?- ahora fue el turno de Eleone.

- quien nos deja por que aunque es tierno no nos convenció es….-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-Nida- este sonrió, se lo veía venir, se despidió dando una reverencia y salio del escenario, pero ante su sorpresa el público le dio un gran aplauso.

- ¿Quién también se queda?- ahora fue Edea quien contesto.

- decidimos que se quedara por que nos sorprendió muy gratamente…-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-Squall- el nominado asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados, lo que hizo dio resultado por lo visto.

- ahora nos queda 2 participantes, o sea, que uno se va y el otro se queda… ¿Quién es quien?- cuestiono la castaña y la que tomo la palabra fue nuevamente Edea.

- a uno le echamos n por que no nos gustara pero debíamos echar a uno y el otro se queda solo por que nos pareció mejor que el que echamos…-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Momento de tensión

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Redoble de tambores

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

¡No cambien de canal!

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-  
-o-

¡Aquí va! ¡Aquí va!

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

¿Es idea mía o Sora, Roxas y Riku parecen un Squall, Cloud y Sephiroth en miniatura respectivamente?

-o-

-o-

-o-

Claro que en la apariencia y no en la personalidad

-o-

-o-

-o-

Pero eso no tiene que ver en este fanfiction

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

¿Que tenia que anunciar?

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

¡Ah, si! Quien se va y quien se queda

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Pero tendrán que quedar con las ganas hasta el próximo capitulo… no vemos… see ya!

* * *

No me maten

Cualquier cosa, felicitaciones, reprochamientos, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea… por favor dejen reviews

Eto ti!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: una amiga que leyó mi fic (no dejo review por que me lo comento en persona) me dijo que me faltaba el disclaimer… yo pensé… para que mier… Se hace un disclaimer si es más que obvio que ffVIII y sus personajes no me pertenecen!! O si no, no estaría haciendo un simple fanfic sino ya hace rato que habría hecho una secuela, precuela o película!! Y le habría dado sus pataditas a Tetsuya Nomura por poner a Squall tan fashion en kingdom heart (hasta tiene "nombre artístico") y darles pauta a las fangirls de emparejarlo con cloud!! Es que ambos me gustan pero sin una "x" de por medio!! xDD…. Ya… me calme… la cosa es que ffVIII le pertenece a square-enix (squaresoft en su tiempo) y no a mi… por desgracia.

* * *

Míster Balamb

Capitulo 3:

-Y el que se queda es…- Edea intenta dar suspenso y en su efecto lo consigue.

-o-

-o-

-o-

- Seifer- el rubio mas alto lo esperaba y miró al "gallina" de soslayo. El tatuado al ver que era eliminado se agacho y dio un golpe al suelo para luego pararse y salir del escenario cabizbajo.

Para su sorpresa lo esperaba la bibliotecaria con su angelical sonrisa – es una pena, yo habría votado por ti- le dice juntando las manos en su regazo.

-EH!... gracias- contesta este dando una pequeña reverencia, pero no iba a perder oportunidad – ¿quieres… ir a tomar un… helado… conmigo?- dijo sonrojado a mas no poder.

- ¡claro!- contesta la invitada

- ¡entonces vamos!- se vuelve a entusiasmar el recién eliminado

-pero- se sonroja la chica- ¿no deberías ponerte ropa primero?- el interpelado se le había olvidado que seguía en bañador… que vergüenza… se disculpo y salió corriendo para poder ponerse algo de ropa.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario, los tres participantes que seguían en competencia esperaban las palabras de la presentadora

- bien chicos, ahora falta una ultima etapa, por favor bajen a cambiarse- tanto leseo… ya odiaban el atado de andar cambiándose a cada rato.

- ¡hey tu!- escucho el castaño de la cicatriz a sus espaldas cuando ya tenia mas ropa en su cuerpo- ¿por que no resolvemos esto entre nosotros?... el cowboy no tiene oportunidad- continuo el rubio de la cicatriz quien ya también llevaba ropa. Pero Squall ni siquiera lo dejó continuar, ya se había ido por el pasillo al escenario, lo que hizo enfadar a su rival.

El muchacho al llegar a la parte trasera del escenario le llamó la atención que tanto el jurado como Selphie y Rinoa estaban en el suelo al parecer haciendo planes, esto le recordó su primera misión con los búhos del bosque… aquello lo había hecho enfadar tanto, pero eso era pasado ahora.

- ¡Squall! Ven un momento- le llama la Dra. Kadowaki cuando notan su presencia.

- aquí tienes lo que tienes que hacer en la siguiente ronda- le informa la mas baja entregándole un papel escrito. El joven leyó pausadamente lo que el papel contenía y después de meditar las miro muy, pero muy serio.

-están de broma ¿verdad?-

-¿por que lo dices? cada uno tiene una misión y esa es la tuya- le aclaró la organizadora.

- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando acepté participar en esto?- la miró amenazante, con esa mirada asesina que sólo Squall puede hacer.

- si, ya sé ¡pero será divertido y no harás el ridículo!- se defiende la interpelada sudando frío.

- Squall- ahora era Rinoa la que miraba de forma amenazante- te perdonaré lo que hiciste si haces lo que te pedimos- cambia radicalmente de expresión a una mirada coqueta, de esas que le gusta al chico.

-…- si el comandante del Balamb Garden tiene una debilidad es negarle algo a su novia.

-hey, ¿Qué hacen?- interrumpe el cowboy al ver a todos hincados en el suelo, incluyendo a Squall, quien sin darse cuenta también se había unido a circulo.

- preparando la siguiente ronda- le informa Xu

- ¡toma amorcito! Esto tienes que hacer tú- Selphie le entrega otro papel. Después de leerlo se larga a reír a carcajada.

- ¿cuando empiezo?- se ve entusiasmado.

- empezaran desde el escenario, cuando acaben de bailar las "cactilos cheer leaders"- contesta Eleone con su habitual calma. Esperaron a que apareciera Seifer este cuando leyó lo que tenia que hacer su cara de espanto era para enmarcarla pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde esta Quistis?- ahora se daba cuenta que no la había visto en todo lo que ha durado el concurso.

- eh… bueno… veras… ella tuvo algo importante que hacer- contesto Selphie algo nerviosa.

- que raro, no importa ¿salimos ahora?- dijo con malicia el excaballero.

Luego volvieron a arriba del escenario, pero antes de subir Eleone detiene a Squall

- no te tomes tan mal las intensiones de tus amigos, tómalo con humor y veras que será incluso divertido- como siempre adivinando lo que pasa por la mente de su hermano menor.

-gracias Ele- dice rascándose la cabeza, lo que le recuerda inevitablemente al presidente de Esthar.

- sabes, tío Laguna se molesto por que no lo invitaron a participar, tuve que convencerlo que era algo mayor a comparación con ustedes- le comenta con una liviana risita.

-no tiene remedio- comentó cruzándose de brazos para luego seguir subiendo al escenario.

-¡chicos y chicas esta es la ultima etapa del certamen y le tenemos una sorpresa mas que agradable!- comienza la presentadora haciendo gritar al público presente - ¡nuestros galanes harán una "recolección" y para eso necesitarán su ayuda!- puso énfasis en la palabra recolección- las reglas son fáciles- continuó – Irvine recolectará besos, Squall corazones y Seifer flores pintados sobre ellos- todas se entusiasmaron- sip… tendrán que besar con lápiz labial a Irvine y pintar a Squall y Seifer con lo que encuentren, pero, eso si, no deben superponerse uno sobre otro los besos o dibujos para que sean fáciles de contar y si eso ocurre no serán contados, así que sean ordenadas, el que recolecte mas ¡ganara la competencia!- a lo ultimo dio un salto y un golpe al aire- ¡solo tienen 5 minutos, pero antes de…- se acerca a Irvine dándole un beso en los labios dejándoselos pintados llevándose la pifia de muchas, luego sacó un lápiz y dibujo un corazón en el entrecejo de Squall y una flor en la nariz de Seifer- ¡ahora si, empiecen ya!

Literalmente los 3 participantes saltaron del escenario y una ola de chicas se abalanzó sobre ellos pero antes de caer Seifer le pega con el hombro a Squall haciendo que este enfade, por lo que le da un palmazo en la nuca obligándolo a caer en cuatro patas, el rubio intenta sacarse algunas chicas de encima para poder vengarse del castaño, mientras que a este ya una chica le trata de sacar la camisa con desespero… nunca creyó tener ese efecto sobre las chicas… ¿desde cuando era tan popular? Por otro lado Irvine estaba en su salsa, lo que no esperaba era que habían hombres que también trataban de besarlo… se sintió raro. Al fin, después de luchar contra la ola de fanáticas histéricas el ex caballero tenía a su alcance al comandante y cuando pudo le dio con el puño cerrado en un hombro.

- hey pubert boy ¿crees que es gracioso?- interroga con su orgullosa mirada al tiempo que Squall logra darse vuelta al sentir el golpe. Rinoa que se encontraba recargada contra su novio intentando dibujarle todos los corazones posibles, sabía lo que ocurriría si no hacia nada, las miradas de ambos rivales eran tan gélidas como shiva, se interpuso entre ambos y con los brazos en jarra se dirige a Seifer.

- no seas mal competidor y concéntrate en recolectar florecitas ¿quieres?- el interpelado pone los ojos en blanco, si había algo que le hiciese hervir la sangre era ver a Rinoa colgada a Squall todo el día, no entendía como pudo fijarse en ella alguna vez. Iba a tomarla por el hombro para sacarla de su camino cuando Squall se le adelanta y se interpone y a su vez el ex caballero de pronto siente un gran peso sobre él, una chica que seguramente pesaba 2 veces mas que él se le había subido a la espalda en un acto de fanatismo obligando al rubio a poner las rodillas en el suelo, mientras que el caballero y la bruja eran tragados por la jauría de chicas que querían poner su marca en la piel del primero.

Zell que se había quedado viendo con la chica de la trenza lo que seguía de competencia dio las gracias a hyne por no estar en medio de esa batalla campal. Desde su punto de vista eso más parecía que todas esas histéricas intentaban arrancar la piel de sus compañeros más que intentar pintarlos.

Irvine reía a sus adentros al ver la rivalidad de sus compañeros, a lo que intentaba de que nadie le sacara los pantalones, ya no era tan agradable como en un principio… se sentía babeado.

Un minuto, sólo faltaba un minuto para que acabara la recolección, todo iba bien, las chicas se habían organizado rápido pero el problema era que Seifer no estaba conforme, no iba a permitir que lo humillaran de ese modo, menos por ese idiota con su brujita, así que busco en sus enlaces… ¡bingo!... concentro su poder y un piro+ atravesó el espacio entre él y su objetivo dándole en el brazo en un reflejo de defensa, las que se encontraban cerca de este gritaron del susto, el herido iba a responder pero un trueno se escuchó desde el escenario, sí, aun daba miedo, Edea podría ya no usar su extravagante maquillaje y ese arco que nadie se explicaba como se sostenía sobre sus hombros pero aun podía influir miedo en quienes la vieron como la temible y despiadada bruja Edea.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Ambos quedan descalificados, estoy harta de sus peleas estúpidas!- grita realmente enfadada, esos dos habían sido igual desde pequeños, jamás entendió por que pero jamás pudieron llevarse bien.

Selphie e Irvine intercambiaron miradas, este ultimo se encogió de hombros – y el ganador es ¡Irvine Kineas!- la presentadora anuncio lo evidente mientras el cowboy intentaba subir al escenario para recibir su premio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡No me puedes eliminar!!- le grita a quien fue como su madre el rubio al verse vencido, como si no supiera que fue por su propia culpa.

- No seas infantil, tú te lo buscaste- dice Squall con una cara de odio que asustaría hasta al mas valiente.

- ¡¡esto es tu culpa leonhart!! ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!!- ya no daba mas de la rabia ¡él era el mejor! ¡No podía perder! Se alejo dejando a todos perplejos, todos creían que atacaría de nuevo.

Ya en el escenario Irvine recibe una corona por parte de Xu, una especie de cetro por parte de Ellone y un cheque de 600.000 gils por parte de la Dra. Kadowaki, todos aplaudían al nuevo "Míster Balamb"

Squall se alejo del lugar después de felicitar a su compañero para poder al fin lavarse, tenia corazones pintados hasta en lugares inimaginados.

- Gracias a todas las fans- dice el ganador cerrando un ojo- y ahora lo prometido es deuda- dicho esto comenzó a bailar a las palmas del público de una forma sensual, no tenia mucha ropa que sacar que digamos, le habrían arrancado hasta el alma si no se hubiese defendido. Movía las caderas muy lentamente mientras pasaba las manos por su nuca levantando su larga cabellera, recorría el escenario de punta a punta, se agachaba para quedar mas al alcance del público que lo aplaudía y así siguió hasta que en el centro del escenario imitó un disparo con sus dedos.

-las fotos deben estar buenísimas, ya las quiero ver- comenta Selphie a Xu quienes también aplaudían.

Quistis que aun estaba en su lugar estratégico estaba satisfecha de todas las fotos que había sacado, de seguro se haría millonaria si las vendiera pero como era un alma generosa se las regalaría como había prometido, claro que guardando unas copias de alta resolución para ella.

FIN

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- disculpen la demora pero tuve un graaaaaan problema, se me había muerto el computador ¡¡LLEVANDOSE TODO CON ÉL!! ¡¡ LO PERDI TODO!! Así que comencé todo de nuevo luego de la depresión que me dio ¡¡MIS ENSAYOS, MIS INFORMES, MIS DIBUJOS, MI FIC!! T.T fue terrible, además de que he estado ocupadísima con los trabajos de la u.

- Pensé en poner a Laguna como participante pero luego pensé que era muy viejo, ya saben, un hombre de 40 y algo años contra jovencitos de 17/18 años no era justo.

- fe de errata, me di cuenta que a veces escribí "graden" en vez de "Garden"

- me he dado cuenta cuando releí el fic que suelo llamar algunas cosas con su nombre ingles (moogle, griever, Garden, etc.) y otras con su nombre español (Eleone, trueno, viento, etc.) lo que sucede es que me jugué las 2 versiones.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Rinoaangelo: no soy cruel! Ves? Por lo morboso es así por que es la idea ¡un concurso de belleza se presta para eso! Y si hubo rivalidad Seifer/Squall Espero que te gustara este último capitulo y espero con ansias algo de "nueva vida", que paso?!

Llana: otra que me trata de cruel! Por que si yo soy una niña buena! xD y la pose de Squall fue para todas las fans de este personaje jejej y ya estoy pasando mi depre, gracias por el apoyo

Vinagre y azúcar: gracias por pasar por aquí! Espero que al final no te desilusionara el hecho que no ganara Seifer u.u

Sakae kaze: ahora sabes quien gano! xD y yo me pregunto como ninguna chica murió de desangramiento nasal después de tal desfile xDDD.

Gracias a ellas 4 que por lo menos se que leyeron este insano fanfic. Y a todos aquellos que no lo hayan comentado pero si leído, quien sabe, capaz haya alguien que lo hiso, no lo sé.


End file.
